


Closure

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: Oliver asked her many years ago if it was real with Billy. She didn't know the answer then and she doesn't know it now but she has an opportunity to find out and get some closure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.

An old grey haired Felicity Smoak walked down a familiar street towards the SCPD headquarters. She had made this trip countless times but this time she felt a weight on her back. Today was the first day that Billy started working in the SCPD. For her, it had been forty years since she last saw him but for him, he wouldn't know her yet.

Oliver and the grandkids were on the other side of town trying to stop the villain of the day from killing her younger self. According to a computer programme in the future, this time period between taking down HIVE and the start of the fight against Prometheus, she is at her most vulnerable. Felicity thought it might have been when she was a baby, or in high school or even at MIT but no, a computer said it was this period and this is the day their current villain has decided to try and erase her from the timeline.

With her death, a series of superheroes will never born, Smoak Technologies will never be formed and Oliver may never live to be the old man that he currently is. The computer calculated a huge impact to the timeline if she was removed and the reformed time council agreed that her life must be protected.

Their grandkids begged for the mission. They wanted to see Star City in the past and take a peek at a young Oliver and Felicity. Due to an unexpected play by Slade Wilson's family, most of the team was needed to deal with that so the grandkids got their wish. Oliver decided that he needed to supervise their mission before they ended up doing more damage to the timeline than they were there to prevent. When she saw the date they were returning to she decided to tag along. She had some unfinished business in this time period.

She walked along the pathway to the front door and walked inside. No one showed any signs of recognising her, not that she expected anyone to. The precinct was as she remembered it and she walked straight to the bullpen in the back.

* * *

She spotted him immediately. He was unpacking his box at his new desk. SCPD was short quite a few detectives and they had been willing to promote officers from other cities to detective if they started working in Star City. Billy had applied and gotten approval for the promotion and move. The smile he wore on his face was one of pride. She knew how hard he had worked to get the promotion. Part of what drew her to Billy was listening to him talk about his life before Star City. He was untainted by what had happened previously in the city.

In one month he would meet her at her coffee shop. She would bump into him clumsily and spill his Cafe Americano all over him. He would tell her that she could make it up to him by letting him take her to lunch. She would hesitate to answer. Thoughts of her relationship with Oliver would circulate in her brain but then she would remember they were supposed to move on. His offer was an opportunity to try to do that and she would ultimately decide to take it. The rest would become history.

The time she and Oliver had spent apart had been necessary but she regretted Billy's role in it. Oliver pointed out to her that he was a detective in a dangerous city. The odds were not in his favour even before he started dating her. Billy had also reached out to the Green Arrow on his own to become an informant within the SCPD. He would have landed on Prometheus's radar regardless of his relationship with her.

She looked down at the Americano in her hand. It was now or never. She walked up to him, "Detective Malone," she said pleasantly.

He turned to look at her, suddenly not sure if he was doing the right thing. He honestly looked like a lost little puppy, waiting to be yelled at for wondering away from his owner.

She put on the most brilliant smile she could muster, "Welcome to Star City and congratulations on the promotion," she said holding out the cup of coffee for him to take.

He smiled at her relieved, "Thank you." He took the coffee from her and tried it right away. A soft moan of delight left his lips. He really did love his Americanos. "My favourite, how did you know?"

She shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"I'm very grateful for this. I definitely needed it," he admitted to her while he looked around the room. "This is all kind of intimidating."

"A strong detective like you, intimidated" Felicity said in disbelief, "I doubt it. You're going to knock everyone's socks off."

Billy snorted. "I have some tuff shoes to fill. One of the previous detectives, Quentin Lance, he's a legend around here."

Felicity nodded. "But I'm sure you'll make your own mark," she told him confidently.

"Malone, you got a case. Get in here now," the voice of the Captain drifted into the bullpen.

"And it looks like you're going to start making your mark sooner than you thought," Felicity said proudly.

"I guess so," he said turning to walk towards the Captain's office.

"Billy," she called out to him and he turned back to look at her curiously, "Thank you."

She could see the confusion in eyes. He had no idea was she was thanking him for but he still did the polite thing and responded, "Your welcome," before continuing his path to the Captain's office.

Felicity watched him for a few seconds in the office. "Goodbye Billy," she said softly before turning around to leave.

* * *

She exited the police station and spotted her husband immediately standing across the road. He was leaning casually against the building but she knew his eyes were carefully surveying everyone that went by particularly those that would have gone into the station. He was dressed in a black pea coat and black jeans. He had a cap pulled down over his head. Even though he was over 70, Oliver Queen was still as handsome as he was at 30 and still very recognisable. She crossed the street to meet him.

"Oliver," she said. "I thought you were keeping an eye on our grands."

"I was," he answered. "They have everything under control. I thought I would check in on you."

She looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his that still looked at her as if she were his entire world, "It wasn't real."

"What wasn't real," he asked confused.

"The night you climbed your way on to our balcony after you heard I was dating Billy. You asked me if it was real. At the time I didn't know the answer but I do now. It wasn't real. Nothing could ever be more real than what we have," she told him.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Even after decades together they still enjoyed kissing each other.

"It wasn't real with," he started but Felicity cut him off. She knew he was going to assure her that the relationship he had while they weren't together wasn't real either.

"No stop right there. That woman's name is NEVER to be mentioned even if technically in this time you haven't met her yet or made that promise yet," Felicity adamantly said.

He smiled at her, "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked.

"This morning when we woke up yes but again, technically in this period we are not together so no you didn't tell me today," she said smiling up at him.

"Perhaps we should jump back to the day we broke up and starting on that day and every day after that, I will tell you I love you! In fact, we can go back and start on the day you were born, that way there would never be a day in your life where I didn't tell you how much I love you," he said to her bending down to kiss her again.

When he pulled away she looked up at him, "You are such a hopeless romantic."

"Grandpa, Grandma, you're in the middle of the street. None of that funny business," the voice of their grandson said. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring both of you on this mission. You take every single opportunity to embarrass me. I don't know how my mom survived," their grandson said.

"At least what happened to Uncle Tommy hasn't happened to us," their granddaughter said.

"Hey that was one time," Felicity said in their defence. "All of the teachers were supposed to be in the auditorium for the parents teachers conference. We didn't expect to get caught."

"Yeah maybe because as parents you were also supposed to be in the auditorium and not trying to conceive your next child on the principal's desk," the youngest of their grandchildren commented sarcastically.

Oliver pointed at their grands, "That is a long story that's more complicated than what your uncle Tommy told you. Let's just get back to the future before we create any time apparitions and have Sara yell at us."

"Let's do that," Felicity agreed leaning up to kiss her husband thoroughly much to the disgust of their grandkids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
